Fittings for the connection of fluid conducting componentry are well known in the art. Providing a seal between adjacent surfaces of the fitting and its mating part is also well known. The seal is necessary since the fitting and its mating part are conducting a pressurized fluid which can leak at this connection without a proper seal. Such a seal is usually made of natural or synthetic rubber, which is relatively resilient and deformable. The seal is generally annular and has a circular cross-section. The fitting has an annular groove in its front face for receiving the seal.
When the fitting is properly connected to its mating part, the seal is trapped within the fitting annular groove by the adjacent face surface of the mating part. In many prior art designs the fitting groove has a generally rectangular cross-section. It is preferable to house, and retain, an O-ring or similar seal within the fitting groove for extended periods of time prior to the connection. Such a rectangular groove is incapable of ensuring that a seal, such as an O-ring, is held temporarily prior to connection of the fitting to the mating part.
Certain prior art designs require that an adhesive be used to stick the seal to the bottom of the groove prior to connection of the fitting to the mating part. The disadvantage of using the adhesive is that it requires an extra step in the assembly process. After its initial connection, it is common for the fitting to be disconnected and then reconnected. The adhesive can lose its retention capability over time and may not be able to hold the seal within the groove during its reuse.
Other prior art designs have attempted to overcome the lack of seal retention by employing a groove with a dovetail or half dovetail cross section, which more firmly holds the seal in place. However if the opening of the groove is smaller than the cross-sectional diameter of the seal, than the seal may be damaged or twisted while being placed within the groove. If the opening of the groove is larger than the cross-sectional diameter of the circular seal, the seal still has the tendency of falling out of the groove prior to attachment of the fitting with its mating part.
Certain prior art designs require that a sealing ring be twisted while placed within the groove. The twisting projects the ring towards the bottom of the groove and away from the opening. Again, this requires an additional step in the assembly process.
Other prior art designs utilize a uniquely shaped sealing element that, when correctly positioned within the groove, conform to the shape of the receiving groove. These sealing elements are typically nonsymmetrical and lose all retention characteristics when inserted into the groove in the incorrect position. It is desired to simplify the assembly process while ensuring that the sealing element is correctly inserted and retained within the fitting groove.